


Conflicted

by SilvermistFox



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, RED 2 (2013)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Post-Anime, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvermistFox/pseuds/SilvermistFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever emotions are involved, there are always complications that comes along with it, and never will it be ever easy to resolve with compromises or sacrifices. Between them, there's a lot of complications and they do not exactly know who one another is aside from that one night at the French Riviera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflicted

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!
> 
> I know this is not fair of me to start a new fan fiction crossover, well I cannot help it, and it has been bugging me to do a crossover with RED 2, and since I will only do a Inuyasha crossover, so why not with these two. I hope that all of you enjoy this crossover. 
> 
> For those of you looking to have a look if there's been an update fast, the fastest of finding out will be through my FF.net account. It's up to about 5 chapters thus far. Take care and have a great week.
> 
> \- SilvermistFox

**Inuyasha crossover RED 2  
Chapter 1: Complications**

It was after the whole Operation Nightshade that Han decided to take a break for only a short while. He did not stop his training, neither did he let his guard down, he merely just stopped taking on some freelance jobs at the moment. With all the money that he earned from being a contract killer, all he really wanted, was to kill Francis Moses. Revenge was a bitch all right, but as it would have been the cruel jokes of Fates, they ended up having a form of a standstill, until said male destroyed his jet. He needed time to gather his thoughts again, Frank was more tolerable these days to bear with, but it does not mean that he was strike off from his revenge list.

All those other contracts that he took on, bettering himself through the many years was all just to prepare himself for the one day that he will confront Frank and kill him. Han never once neglected his training, and was always prepared for anything that comes his way. His handgun always hidden from view or a hidden dagger or knife of sorts on his person, Han knows very well that even with his reputation as the top contract killer in the world, there are many that he had made enemies out of, and will take any opportunities or chance to have him killed.

He had drunk himself into a mild numbing haze for the first time, and with another woman. It was not often that he would indulge in his own bodily carnal needs, but there was just something about her that draws and calls out to him. In fact with her he was able to take her however he had wanted, they alternated from gentle to rough sex and it was mind-blowing. Han had wanted to go for another round with her when he was more energized, but when he reached out to grab her around the waist, he was met with the cool bed sheets and an empty space next to him in bed.

Han shot out of bed suddenly highly alert as he lightly placed his feet onto the floor to walk silently around the room, inspecting the disturbance and lack of it. He reached for a drink when he was sure that the room was safe, mind on the one thing that had captured his mind fully last night and morning. She was an unafraid one, bold and very much seductive in her almost innocent manner. There should not be anything different than the other woman, but somehow she managed to linger in his mind and his body craved for her. As Han threw the bed sheets to cover his lower half, he froze, noticing the dried blood that was on the sheets. She was a virgin, and he did not remember being all too gentle, he may kill people in cold blood for a living, but he was no monster in bed. With her gone he had no chance of apologizing or continuing from where they may have left off.

Kagome's eyes widened when she saw the dried blood on her inner thigh she was panicking on the inside. Memories of what happened last night until morning came flooding back to her, and Kagome could not help but to feel her face started heating up and she was sure that she is now at least the same shade as a tomato. Though she would have to admit that her first time with a male is really out of this world, not that she had another experience to compare this to. Kagome could hardly remember what his name was at the moment, but the way they had gone at it, left her breathless most of the time, and also ingrained in her what he had felt like when filling her up. Their sex alternated from the gentle and teasing to the uninhibited sex that had her begging for more despite it being her first time. Kagome blushed harder in remembrance of it, how could she have been so reckless, having unprotected sex and with a stranger!

Memorable as it is, she now fears for the worst, what if he carried a disease, what if she gotten pregnant! Much as she was more than well enable to take care of a growing child, she was more afraid that she was not ready to be a mother to the possible unborn child that might be growing in her. Kagome almost groaned in memory of their activities, a fluttering in her stomach as she placed a hand to her stomach unconsciously, and took a breath to calm her wild imagination and sudden heat she felt from her lower body that made her squirm slightly in need.

Han picked up his phone at the first ring as he looked at himself in the reflection, making sure that everything was in order. It was time for him to get back to the jobs that were constantly coming in, there were few on his list of things that he had originally wanted to achieve, and now that Frank was on the grey list, it makes things much easier for him, and Han found himself to be searching for a goal. Frowning at himself in the mirror, he swiftly but accurately tied the dark red skinny tie once he had worn his three-piece black blue custom suit.

It was a pity that he was unable to indulge in just one more round with the woman that had left him, but found it strangely rather annoying that he was unable to hear the disturbance that she might have created and left him whilst he was sleeping. This was a first that someone had gotten by without his acknowledgement or knowing, and it ate at him on the thought that she might be an enemy or a spy sent to have him killed. Han made the call to have everything checked in detail to make sure that nothing was amiss.

More information about her was dug out to clear her background, just so that he knows well of who she is exactly. Aside from the mind-blowing sex, he knows nothing about her and neither does she of him, or so he does not remember revealing, but need a better confirmation on it to just be sure. Every little details about her were looked into as he scanned for even more possible hidden data that he might have missed out. This was merely out of professional courtesy to safeguard himself from a potential threat should she feign to be innocent, and not for his own personal interest. Though admittedly, he would have enjoyed another quick tumble amongst the bed sheets.

It was not until a day or so later that Kagome remembers of the guns that he carries, saying that it was a habit and he worked in the line of security. She remembers being thrilled, excited about it even when she would eyed his guns, fingers lightly tracing against his hand that kept the gun out of her reach. There were many men that she knows of who are far more dangerous than mere humans, but somehow he thrills her in more sense than one. What started out as light topics of interest, took to an interesting turn of topics once more alcohol was poured down her throat and they were back in his room. The teasing play of seduction and interest in the other was something that she had unintentionally done, was merely because of her interest in finding out more about him, especially after seeing the gun.

And as always, it was because of her behavior and curiosity, that usually ends her in trouble, though for the first time, her popping her cherry, aka maidenhood. Too embarrassing was it for her to say it out, but what goes on in her mind it would have made even a nun blush like no tomorrow. Perhaps she was a masochist of sorts, but it was forever burn in her mind of the way they had done the deed over and over, and the sexual foreplays and all that comes along the package. There were many stories and experience that Kagome's friends have tried to share with her, so that she would please her boyfriend, but in the end, only kept blushing and kept her virginity. To lose it at her current age of late twenties, was already a feat on it's own, especially with how she can be so conservative. How she had willing given up to the male, Kagome does not even know, but went with the flow of her body wants and needs.

Kagome groaned out loud as she felt her bodily reaction to that one-night stand and now even after days has passed, she could not help but feel the need to get another taste of that night. However the possibilities of her contracting disease or being pregnant was something that was always lingering on her mind and serve as a reminder to her to get herself check, and not be so  _stupid_  again. And yet here she is hoping for another night with him. She needed to concentrate on her work, if not Sesshoumaru was going to be more than unhappy about it and she would be stuck with more works or duties than when she first started out with.

"Make a stop in Japan," was Han's order as he studied the new profiles of his targets, but before that, he wanted nothing more than to do some recon and more data gathering on the girl that he spent a night with on his holiday in Azure Coast.

Upon landing, Han got into the hired car fully equipped with all the 'toys' that he would need and to top it off, it was also bullet proof. It was not just for Kagome Higurashi the woman he had a one-night stand with, but also to eliminate one of his targets that is conveniently there at the moment for a business meeting. His location could not have been anything but perfect timing and more so especially, the location. Had it not been for the questionable background that someone who disappeared for a number of years and getting such good grabs upon returning, she would have almost seem normal. However there was another part of it, and the other was her being involved with the Taisho.

There were many things about the Taisho that he had heard about, and most of which involves various conspiracy theories that surrounds them with almost no evidence that supports those theories. It was even more so baffling how the yakuza of Japan are easily intimidated by the Taisho as well, something that he found almost ridiculous, but something that had him curious as well on what was it that he has that gives him that power over them. It was something that could come in handy when he plans for something in the near future, or at least utilize them for his own purpose.

Han quickly and cleanly eliminated his target upon arriving, everything went like clock work, and soon he was on his way to get more data on Kagome Higurashi and the Taisho. He easily confirm of their routine by following them whilst sipping on a cup of espresso as he easily hid from view of the young lady that he had a one night stand with. Her beauty could pass off as above average with a girl next-door charm. And the way she moves and carried herself was so regally and elegant, something that he had not seen commonly in most people.

He remembered that night whilst they were drinking, they had an interesting conversation regarding about martial arts form and historical weapons that made it through the ages. She was more than knowledgeable, and though he felt that there was more to here, did not peruse deeper into. Now that he is wide awake, Han felt the dread for the first time in a long while, and wanted to make sure to eliminate the threat if she was one, and anyone else that is involved.

Within the profile and background check that he had done on her, there was nothing that indicated of her knowing martial arts or any form of it. It could just be a hobby of hers, but it was better to be safe than sorry. And for the years that she had long irregular absences in high school, the time period of it was enough for her to be trained well enough to their level, or more. Then there was again another long absence after her graduation, only to appear and apply for college in business studies and furthering it overseas. Again the sudden disappearance, and it was suspicious.

Nothing about her was out of ordinary, but there was something about her that gave him the feel that she was dangerous, and a thrill. Han frowned at the thought as he followed behind her silently, staying well hidden. Kagome Higurashi is not a simple woman, nearing the age of 30, she was already at the top of the company, perhaps one of the few youngest that had climbed to where she is without having to inherit it. During the years that she was in college, he read that she was interning with the very company that she is now in, most likely to having a mentor there to be where she is today. It was not something uncommon, but in this country where it is still somewhat a world for men, she is climbing fast.

It is an admirable feat for her to get to where she is. Her mere presence at the café drew the attention of many, as their eyes would follow her. Even when she was seated down with another, eyes would stray towards their direction as they dined. Much as he was tempted to rekindle the flame from what they had left off, but now she was a new target that he wanted to clear first before making any unnecessary move that might jeopardize his identity and position.

There was no killing intention coming from Han at the moment, merely to have her under surveillance just so that he would know of what she knows, planting the bug on her was simple as he placed the tiny bug into her bag and onto the under side of her collar when he helped to brushed past her. Light fingers were something that they were also trained for before he became a killer. Once done, he left before she recognize him as Han picked up his phone to make the call for his jet to be ready so that he could head in the direction of his next target.

Needless to say, Han kept an ear out on her as he went about with his job, and quickly cleaning up whatever that is needed as per requested by his employers. This was all a job of course, and the millions it makes for him, it goes into buying more 'toys' and transportations to waste the money, or even more tools of the trade.

"So who is the lucky guy," said a male voice coming through the bug that he had planted on Kagome.

"What do you mean Shippo?" He could hear the frown in her tone and practically see her look at the other that was speaking to her.

"I can smell it on you Kagome, you're no longer a virgin," Han frowned at the male known as Shippo said.

"How can you be so sure?" as he heard the slight nervousness seeping into her voice.

"It has only been 500 years and I doubt my senses are failing me, and you're still basking in the afterglow with this frown upon your brow if I may say so," the male was sounding really close and it made Han clenched his fist tightly as the sound of leather on leather made a slight sound.

Kagome sighed, as she leaned back against the chair, her seat silently swinging back a little to accommodate her new position as she shifted to get a little more comfortable. "Just someone I meet when I was taking a break at the French Riviera," she said, clearing her throat a little.

"Then why the frown," he asked, still within close range for Han to hear him loud and clearly just like he could Kagome.

There was silence, and he wondered if there was something wrong with the earpiece, but the sound of her fidgeting in the seat told him otherwise.

"I'm worried, what happen if I'm pregnant or have STDs," she voiced her concern, he could hear her voice quivering.

"There really is not much change in your scent except from the defloration. Have you made an appointment yet?" was the concern reply as the male pressed a kiss to her face, which part he does not know but it does annoy him somehow.

Han knows one thing for sure, and that is that he is clean of diseases, the chances of her being pregnant was really slim for her first time, but the number of times they had gone at it does make him worry that he might have fathered a child.

"I can take some time off to join you at the doctor's,"

"Thank you Shippo," she said her voice still quivering. More rustling was heard as she stood and the sound of clothes rustling was heard followed by deep sighs and the sound of someone breathing into the bug.

Shippo saw the little black dot that was on her clothes as his eyes narrowed at it before placing his hand to hold her securely against him. "Don't worry Kagome, we're all going to be here for you,"

"Thank you Shippo," but that was the last thing that he heard before the soft popping sound that told him the death of his bug.

"Shit," was all he could say knowing that he was going to be found out soon.

Whilst Shippo was holding Kagome against him in reassurance and comfort, his hand though was placed gently against the back of her neck to allow her to rest her head against his should, he picked the bugged out and crushed it between his clawed fingers.

Whoever it was that had placed it there, was going to be in trouble Shippo thought as he placed it securely within the palm of his hands to be brought to their security group to have it checked out later.

The conversation that Han was listening in on, leaves him with more questions, especially with the way their conversation had went. This would require for him to do more searching, and keep an even tighter eye on her, especially now that there is a possibility that she might be pregnant, and the reminder that they did have unprotected sex.

Life could not get any more complicated than that moment for Kagome.

 


End file.
